


Distractions

by Jet



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon takes care of Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konimello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/gifts).



> A fluffy ficlet written for annafh. Originally posted on tumblr on 01/06/13.

Kon stuck his head into the Red-Robin-Cave (that was what he was calling it, no matter how much Tim glared) and sighed mentally as he took in his boyfriend’s hunched form. Tim had been stressed lately, even more so than usual, and Kon suspected he was going to reach his breaking point soon. If Kon interrupted him now, it was even odds whether Tim would let himself take a break or just get really mad at Kon. Tim might not keep a stash of Kryptonite anywhere, but he still knew how to make Kon suffer. Kon walked over to him anyway.

“Hey,” he said, bending down and wrapping his arms around Tim’s shoulders. Tim tensed. _Not good_. “How’s it going?” He extended his tactile telekinesis across Tim’s back, and began massaging the tense muscles.

“Not very well,” Tim replied after a moment. He didn’t push Kon away, which meant the odds were increasing in his favor every second. “The financial data has been routed through at least twenty shell companies-” Kon made a small sound of encouragement as he deepened the massage, _man some of these knots are like rocks_ , “and the association with the League is tenuous at best, and…that feels really good,” he finished, letting his head tip backwards onto Kon’s chest. Kon grinned. _Victory!_

“I am the massage master,” he agreed, swivelling Tim around to face him. He kept up the massage with a hand on Tim’s arm, which meant that Tim’s look of outrage at being moved wasn’t the Glare of Certain Doom that it could have been otherwise. 

“I’m starving,” Kon announced, pulling at Tim to get him up. “Are you hungry? I could make something.”

Tim allowed himself to be pulled up and after Kon, giving him an extremely dubious look. “You want to cook something?”

“Hey, I didn’t burn anything last time! And I asked Ma for some pointers.” Tim’s expression didn’t change. “Or we could just heat up some of the stuff Alfred left in the freezer for us. That’ll give us more time for other things.”

“What other things?” Tim asked, and Kon pushed him back against the wall and kissed him. Tim’s mouth opened under his, and Kon sucked on his bottom lip as he sent tendrils of his telekinesis to brush gently all over Tim’s arms and back. Tim shivered and moaned into his mouth, and Kon moved to nip at Tim’s earlobe. 

“Other important things,” he whispered directly into Tim’s ear, and Tim shuddered against him again.

“That’s cheating,” Tim said, but now he was the one leading Kon into their bedroom.

“I’ve been a bad boy.” Kon waggled his eyebrows at Tim as he shucked his jeans. “Are you gonna punish me?” He hoped Tim would be too distracted to notice that he’d left his clothes in a pile on the floor again.

“You’re ridiculous,” Tim informed him, smiling, as Kon came over to assist him in unbuttoning his shirt. Tim’s clothing he left draped over the arm of the chair.

“You love it,” Kon replied, leaning in for another kiss.

“I do,” Tim agreed, pulling Kon’s head forward until he could rest his own against it, forehead to forehead. He closed his eyes. “I really do.”

Kon wrapped his arms around Tim, letting his own eyes close as well. For a moment he listened to the sound of their hearts beating, their breath mingling. “I know,” he whispered. “Me, too.”


End file.
